


Homerun

by ZillyVrilly



Series: Dugout Escapades [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Blowjobs, Implied Shklance, M/M, Making Out, and shance, implied threesome, its just a lot of lance thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: This is pretty self indulgent. I used to not ship Klance but here I am? So have Lance thirsting over Keith  and Shiro plus some making out/sexy times.





	Homerun

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read without reading Line Drive, which is the first work in this series. However, if you do read Line Drive, specific parts of this work makes a lot more sense. Homerun is still fine on it's own, though. Enjoy! (Also this entire series is probably really ooc, I'm only really writing it for my own self indulgence, but I want others to give in, too.)

Lance wished he could erase a lot of things from his memory—anything involving Keith with his dick out was first on the list. Sure, being roommates with him meant that the inevitable would happen, but witnessing the captain of the baseball team giving Keith a hand job on the back of the bus was another thing.

A part of him felt disgusted, disturbed, displeased, and any other word that starts with ‘dis,’ but another part felt excited. Lance was avoiding describing the encounter as arousing, but it was hard (and at one point, so was he) not to. Lance always knew that Keith had a thing for Shiro—in his opinion, it was blatantly obvious. Holding back snide comments out of jealousy was one thing that Lance wasn’t capable of, and Keith knew it. Any time Shiro was brought up in conversation, Lance grew defensive, which in turn, made Keith defensive.

It was ridiculous.

Now knowing that Shiro prefers Keith over himself (at least, that’s what Lance has been brought to think), Lance felt defeated.

Sort of.

Lance had always been indecisive. He’d have one thought, then a differing one moments later. This was one of those moments, as he pondered the idea of Keith in general. It made him confused, he even felt bad about it.

Why in the hell was Lance turned on by the idea of Keith with Shiro.

Maybe it was the way that Shiro looked at him after being caught.

Or maybe it was the weird idea that he’d want to be manhandled by both of them… at the same time.

Then, Lance’s mind traveled to the idea of Hunk, which in fact, was a reality. Their friendship wasn’t exactly normal—they’d been messing around with each other for a while now. There were no strings attached, and they could do whatever they wanted without repercussion.

The fact that Lance has gotten himself into this situation, which isn’t a situation to anyone but himself, irritated him. He felt that he needed to choose, but to also disconnect himself from anyone and everyone that he’s ever considered being with.

That’s when he realized that he was sitting at his desk, pencil in hand, textbook open, with the lights off. He’d stared off into space as the sun was setting, when his dorm was filled with natural light. Now he looked like an idiot sitting in complete darkness, unable to see the items in front of him.

“Shit… what time is it…” he started as he felt around for his phone. By the time he was able to find it in the clutter on his desk, the door opened.

Keith was back.

Not only that, but Pidge was with him.

As light filled the room, and Lance came into view, Pidge furrowed their brows. Nothing confused them more than Lance’s mere existence. Keith honestly couldn’t agree more.

“Hey, not to be that guy or anything, but you look as great as a prolapsed anus just sitting here in the dark.” They said as they flipped the switch. Keith closed the door behind himself, letting his backpack fall to the ground.

“You could’ve used any other insult but that, you know. It’s too graphic.” Keith rolled his eyes as he sat down on his bed, Pidge following close behind.

“What? Too graphic? Just ten minutes ago you were explaining how it felt to have dirt in your asshole in _vivid_ detail. I don’t wanna hear shit about a prolapsed anus being too graphic.”

“Okay, prolapsed anus aside, what are you two doing back already?” Lance asked as he turned around in his desk chair. Pidge was the first to answer.

“Keith saw Shiro so he bolted.”

“No, I speed walked.” Keith’s answer piqued Lance’s interest. This was… odd. Sure, Keith wasn’t all that social of a person, but he never went out of his way to avoid Shiro. Maybe something happened between them? It had to have been Keith’s fault if anything went wrong. Shiro wasn’t a bad guy.

“What, you’re avoiding Shiro, now? How is that even possible? We have practice every other day, Keith.” Lance tapped his fingers on the backside of his chair, his eyebrow raised.

“I’m avoiding him whenever possible.” Keith said as he slid down onto his back. He pulled his phone out, scrolling aimlessly with a blank expression on his face. Lance started to zone out with his gaze on his roommates’ while the room fell silent.

Lance’s mind started to wander to places that were personally deemed forbidden. Keith was there (which was already freaking him out), along with Shiro. He wasn’t sure if he wanted one or both, but the idea of either made him feel giddy inside. Lance could be sandwiched between the two and he’d be content with his life.

There was something about being between the captain of the baseball team and his roommate (who he sometimes couldn’t stand) that turned him on. He couldn’t deny that the two of them were extremely attractive, but who they were threw him off.

After about five minutes of incidentally staring at Keith, Pidge called out to him.

“Uh, Lance? Are you good? You’ve been staring at Keith for like… five minutes.”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. I just, uh, need to talk to Keith. Alone.” Lance made it a point to exaggerate his words toward Pidge. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he was doing something.

This wasn’t going to end well, and he knew it.

“So you’re going to kick _my_ guest out?” Keith asked with a raised brow, but then continued, “You’re usually okay with Pidge being here, you know.” Keith was right, but for once, Lance felt uncomfortable.

After about a few minutes of (what seemed like) endless bickering, Pidge took their leave. Lance and Keith were left alone. Keith couldn’t help but to give Lance a questioning look. Lance sat down on his bed, which was adjacent to Keith’s. It was awkward, it was uncomfortable, and slightly disturbing.

“Okay, what did you want to talk about.” Keith sounded annoyed—he had every right to, though. Lance stared at the wall behind Keith as he tried to form the right words. There was no correct way to express how he was feeling, so… fuck it.

“Do you ever just… have these thoughts that won’t go away?” Lance started, looked at Keith, then continued, “as in, you keep thinking about someone you shouldn’t be thinking about?”

Keith looked even more confused, now.

“Did you kick Pidge out because you’re trying to tell me you have a crush on someone?” He’s equally annoyed as confused. Fuck.

“You know, kind of.” Lance swung his legs over the side of his bed, his hands gripping the edge.

“Okay, so are you gonna tell me who, since we’re here?”

“Probably.”

“Lance, I’m going to fucking kill you.” At that, Lance started to laugh quietly. Keith didn’t find it funny, and it was quite obvious.

“Please do. Anyway, to put it simply, I wouldn’t mind being stuck in a Shiro and Keith sandwich. That’s literally it.”

As Keith was taking a moment to process what he just said, Lance was preparing to sleep in Hunk’s dorm for the rest of his life. This wasn’t going to end well and he knew it.

“You literally could have put it any other way, but you decide to word it like that. What the fuck is wrong with you.” Lance couldn’t help but laugh at Keith’s response, but after a moment, he fell silent. There wasn’t much of a rejection there, but at the same time, there wasn’t room to properly respond.

“I have no idea how I could have worded it better, Keith.” There were obviously better ways, but whatever came easiest to him worked in his head.

“Were you expecting something out of telling me that, then?” That was a good question. Lance didn’t think this far ahead—he just went with it. This was why he sort of hated himself.

“Uh… I don’t know. It was just bothering me, and I felt the need to tell you… so uh, yeah.” He was stupid. This was pointless.

“Yeah? Well, I’m not talking to Shiro right now, so I guess your dream’s gonna have to wait.”

Wait. Lance was going to have to wait? Did that mean Keith felt the same? That couldn’t be right.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. I’m waiting? Are you trying to tell me something, Keith?”

“No, I’m leading you on like the asshole I am.” Keith was laughing, now. Maybe they were on the same page? Keith was too stubborn for that… at least, that’s what Lance thought.

“You’re being sarcastic… That was actually funny, Keith.” Lance laughed along with Keith, then patted the spot next to him. “Come over here?”

“You come over here. I’m not moving.” There was a smirk growing on Keith’s face as he kicked his shoes off and sat farther back on his bed. He definitely wasn’t going to move any time soon. After rolling his eyes, Lance made his way over to Keith’s side of the room. He stood in front of him for a moment as Keith adjusted his position, now spreading his legs a bit. Lance allowed himself to sit on Keith’s lap as he looked down at him with flushed cheeks. This was weird, but Keith surely thought the same thing. If something went wrong after this, their living situation would turn awkward, along with their social lives—they essentially shared the same friend group.

Maybe Lance should have kept his mouth shut this time.

Although Lance went through his own doubts, Keith was looking up at him with his hands resting on his hips. This was a no strings attached thing—they both knew it without having to say anything. They knew what it was like to act on impulse, let alone one driven by pure lust. It was college, a time to experiment (even if that meant hooking up with your less than amusing roommate).

Lance did have to admit; Keith was attractive. Besides the fact that he sported an actual mullet, it suited him. The way his dark hair encased his sharp facial features gave him an intimidating demeanor. His eyes were dark as well, but seemed to have a purple hue to them. It was strange, but it added to his mystique. His frame was smaller, but built at the same time. There was no way he could have been a catcher without having a toned body. He spent most games and practices crouching down behind home plate, covered head to toe in gear.

Keith had to be a pro at squatting.

After taking in a deep breath, Lance lifted Keith’s chin, closed his eyes, and lessened the gap between their lips. They were barely brushing against each other’s, but it was enough contact to make Keith quietly snort.

“What, you’re trying to make this all sweet and soft like you do with Hunk?” He knew. Hell, _everyone_ knew that Lance and Hunk had a thing for each other. That was a no strings attached situation, too.

“Don’t bring other people up when I’m literally sitting on your lap, Keith.” Lance said as he rolled his eyes. Afterward, he finally kissed Keith properly, wasting no time to deepen it with his tongue. This was odd, but in an enjoyable way. Soon enough, Lance’s fingers found themselves threading through Keith’s hair, slightly pulling on dark strands. His hips immediately bucked forward, and Keith let out a noise. Maybe it was the hair pulling?

Lance tugged on Keith’s hair again, only a bit harder.

There was the noise again.

“Looks like I found Keith’s weakness.” Lance said with a quiet laugh. He then leaned forward to press light kisses to Keith’s jaw, trailing them down to his neck. Keith took in a slow breath as his hands went to cup Lance’s ass.

“Shut up. I’ll probably find yours in a few minutes.” As Keith finished speaking, Lance tugged on his hair again. This time, a low groan filled his throat.

This was going to be a long night.

**

Clothes came off, lights when down, and inhibitions were out the window. Lance had Keith underneath him with his wrists pinned to the bed. His hips ground down onto Keith’s as their cocks lapped over each other’s. Lance liked being in control—he had Keith in a position where he could barely move, for now. As more and more friction grew between their bodies, Lance felt himself become weaker from Keith’s touch. Keith writhed beneath him as he clenched his fists together. It wasn’t long before he wiggled one of his hands free from Lance’s grasp. Lance was too caught up in the moment to react to Keith sitting up and flipping Lance onto his back. Lance’s eyes grew wide, but then a smirk grew on his lips.

“So you like to play dirty, huh Keith?” Lance bucked his hips upward, then made a move to grab Keith, but was abruptly stopped. Keith instead, took a wrist in each hand, and pinned him down to the bed.

“What, you thought I was just going to let you do whatever you wanted to me?” Keith said with a raised brow. Lance never should have underestimated him, but he did. He always does this.

“I had a _plan_ , Keith. You can’t ruin my plan.” Lance wiggled underneath Keith’s grasp, but the hold on his wrists was far too tight for him to move. Shit.

“What was your plan?” Keith asked, his brow still raised.

“I was gonna _blow you_ , first of all.” Lance said with a laugh. This was kind of nice but still a bit awkward. This couldn’t go wrong. He didn’t want either one of them to feel like they couldn’t come back to this room ever again.

“You know what, that sounds like a plan, then.” Keith wasn’t going to give that up, and Lance knew it. As Keith loosened his grip on Lance’s wrists, he hoisted himself up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, then sat on his knees on the floor. Keith too, shifted so his legs were on the side of the bed, but stayed there to give Lance room to place himself between them.

After switching places with each other a few times, Keith had Lance against the wall, right by the door. Lance wasn’t sure why or how they ended up there, but he couldn’t complain. He had Keith’s mouth wrapped around his cock, and was on the verge of release.

The rest of that night would have gone smoothly if Pidge hadn’t left the door unlocked. Before either of them could react, the door swung open. They both froze, Lance’s hand over his mouth and… well. Keith hadn’t budged. Yet.

There stood Shiro, a puzzled look on his face as he started at his two teammates. Lance couldn’t believe that he, first off, didn’t wait for someone to open the door, and second, didn’t say anything for a solid ten seconds.

“U-Uh. Hey, Shiro?” Lance said, trying to wiggle away from Keith. Keith pulled back and sat down, refusing to look at Shiro right now.

Shiro snapped his fingers and pointed at the two—seemingly doing finger guns. What the fuck.

“I had Keith like that last week, heh.”

Of all the things Lance expected—it wasn’t Shiro joining them. This time, the door was locked.


End file.
